Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A variety of laparoscopic, or otherwise endoscopic surgical systems and/or implements exist to enable surgical procedures to be performed by a surgeon operating such systems and/or implements. The surgeon could operate such systems and/or implements to perform a surgical intervention and/or to investigate a property or state of tissues of a body that are not immediately externally accessible. Such tissues could be tissues within a closed cavity of the body (e.g., within an abdominal cavity, within a thoracic cavity). Such tissues could be within an open cavity of the body or within some other cavity of the body that has some access to the outside of the body (e.g., within an esophagus, within a stomach, within a gastrointestinal tract).